Exhaust diffusers are utilized in gas turbines to convert the kinetic energy of the exhaust gas at the turbine outlet into static pressure at the diffuser outlet. In the ideal case of full pressure recovery, the diffuser outlet static pressure, P2, would be equal to the diffuser inlet total pressure, P01. In reality, the diffuser outlet static pressure is lower, and the relative difference is called the exhaust loss,
                    K        =                                                            p                01                            -                              p                02                                                                    p                01                            -                              p                1                                              .                                    (                  Eq          .                                          ⁢          1                )            
Generally speaking, the lower the exhaust loss, the higher is the diffuser performance and consequently the gas turbine power output and efficiency.
A related important parameter specifying the performance of an exhaust diffuser is the pressure recovery coefficient, Cp. It is defined as the ratio of the static pressure increase over the diffuser, p2−p1, and the dynamic pressure at the diffuser inlet:
                              C          p                =                                            p              2                        -                          p              1                                                          p              01                        -                          p              1                                                          (                  Eq          .                                          ⁢          2                )            
The exhaust loss and the pressure recovery coefficient depend on the diffuser geometry as well as on the inflow conditions. The inflow conditions, such as Mach number, total pressure and temperature profiles, turbulence level, and residual swirl, depend on the design and the operational conditions of the gas turbine. Increased interest in renewable energy sources has led to a requirement of more flexible gas turbines, which may be operated at multiple operating points. It is therefore desirable to provide an exhaust diffuser which achieves high pressure recovery and exhibits low exhaust loss for a wide range of operational conditions.